


the big, black nothingness

by jackopancake



Category: Gintama
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, PTSD, Post-Canon, assuming Nobunobu dies in canon, or gets severely injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackopancake/pseuds/jackopancake
Summary: Almost died once, almost died twice. Can't stop thinking of those times when the night is at its darkest.Nobunobu can't sleep when all he can think about are some of his darkest moments. Sometimes, he just needs a guiding presence to help him.





	the big, black nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted anything in awhile, so I whipped this up. Enjoy!

He looks out the window.

Outside, he sees an earthy world. A courtyard with a garden, a wall, and buildings spreading for miles beyond it. His eyes gaze out that window for God knows how long.

He cannot sleep. He is sitting in bed, blanket bunched up around his crossed legs.

Whenever he goes to sleep, his mind wanders to those times. Those times? Yes, the time where Hankai invaded him and controlled him against his will. He beats himself up often about never figuring this out. The robot was smart; knew how to invade without the host knowing, like a parasite. Losing all control like that terrifies him. Often, he stared at the door wondering if Hankai was going to come back.

Nobunobu closes his eyes.

On nights like these, all he can do is watch and wait for morning so he could trudge on through the day as normal.

 

 

He looks out the window.

Outside, he sees stars. A black nothingness that stretches for miles, but stars glitter the sky nonetheless. Why did he come out here? There is nothing out here. Maybe he wants to just get away from a place that constricts him.

His mind wanders to a time. The time where a ship plummeted to Earth, and he pushed the one person he loved the most into the last escape pod. Feeling the force of gravity as the ship was pulled closer, hearing it creak and smelling it burn up... He doesn't like heights anymore. Sometimes, he freezes up while walking in the ship, or doing anything, as memories bombard him, and he has to be escorted to his room until he relaxes again.

Yet here he is, in space. He closes his eyes. 

Tonight, however, a set of arms slithers around his waist.

"You're up again."

"I know."

"Nnn, lay down."

Sakamoto was always a rather needy man. Nobunobu never admits it, but he went to space for a love at first sight. He lays down and lets Sakamoto hug him in his half-asleep state, using his chest as a pillow. Sakamoto is comforting. He is warm. Sakamoto understands what it's like to be kept up by memories of the past he'd never like to see again. So Nobunobu finds himself slipping back into sleep.

He swears he can hear Sakamoto mutter a sweet, "That's it, there you go," to him, but he isn't sure.

All he knows is that he'll sleep well tonight just like the nights before that... feeling safe.


End file.
